


In the Odds

by bristimadridistakaki (orphan_account)



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Crack, Cute, El Clásico, FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:17:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3562664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/bristimadridistakaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Absolutely mad pairing about my two sweethearts ♥</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

I waited for Cristiano after training in my car. We usually went home together. I got lost in my thoughts.  
Just a week left for the Clasico. My form has returned , so maybe I will start. Maybe I'll play the full game. Last time I did pkay the full game but Jordi did not. Maybe this time he will. All the Clasicos throughout the seasons I tried to do extra well , so that maybe he would come and stop me. Most of the time it was Pique or Mascherano or Puyol before he retired but sometimes I tried the wing and he would coming running up to stop me. Even if I run well enough after thirty , it's nothing like him. Whenever he was near , my adrenaline rushed up . Last time Cristiano's goal had come in such a situation. He had rushed to hug me but I could not celebrate as nicely as I should have. His sad face took away my happiness. My thoughts were interupted by a call from behind.  
'Ricky' , Cris asked , 'Whats up ? '  
'His thoughts are bothering me again . At this time it shouldn't but it is ,' I replied. Cris was the only one who knew about Jordi.  
'I felt the same before I told Leo . You should try. '  
'But its not gonna happen!'  
'Its Alba's birthday on Saturday. You could ask Iker or Sergio or Isco for his number. Or maybe meet him. Just give it a go. '  
'You sure ? '  
'Yep .Just try .'  
'If we lose on Sunday ?'  
''I'll handle it . I'm always there to help you Ricky. Like you helped me with Leo. '  
'You are the best Cris.' Cris kissed Kaka's head and they went out.


	2. Knowing J

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cris and Ricky take opinions on Jordi :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for typos. I do it from my mobile :)

Cris decided it would be better to let others know and take their opinion before making a move. Like from people who knew Jordi. He suggested me to talk to the Brazilians of Barca like Neymar or Alves or Adriano , but I was too shy. So he decided to ask some of the Spaniards from Real.  
In Cristiano's house :  
Cris and I shared the sofa . Isco sat on a chair while Sergio and Iker sat on the bed. Cris spoke , ' So guys , we're here today for something special. '  
Isco asked excitedly , ' Oh , the Clasico afterparty ? '  
'No , about Ricky .'  
'Yeah! Ricky found a boyfriend ? Marcelo ,? Neymar ? David Luiz? Or is it you Cris ? '  
'Shut up , kid ,' Iker scolded. ' Let him go on .'  
Isco reluctantly stopped.  
Cris continued , ' Well , good try Isco. Its about Ricky's crush not boyfriend. And let me remind you I am in a steady relationship with Lionel Andres Messi like you and Alvarito or these two .'  
Iker and Sergio giggled at the mention of their relationship while Isco blushed hearing Morata's name.  
Cris continued, ' I don't know what you guys will think of it but the guy is from Barca. He is Jordi Alba .'  
Isco's mouth fell open and he looked utterly shaken . Sergio stared at me for a while. Only Iker seemed calm.  
I was damn scared . I asked , 'Guyz , is he that bad?'  
Iker said , 'No no no. Its just a bit odd . You and Jordi ...like unimaginable.But Jordi is a really nice guy. A very decent and helpful one. He is one of those people in the team who are always eager to help you. Very well behaved . And as a player on of the best leftbacks I've seen.'  
'Ya ,' Sergio said . ' Don't worry about him being Barca. He is a kind of matchmaker like Iker and Xavi. He always keeps us united. He does not like fights in the National team. He us a very hardworking boy. He makes us proud . '  
Isco , He follows three of us on social networks . He loves Sergio a lot. He occasionally calls me up ti ask about Alvaro. I know him since my teens in Valencia. Jordito is a very mature and calm guy underneath the baby face. He helped me a lot when I broke up with Victoria. '  
Cris said , 'Ya and I read on the net that his ex girlfriend said that he is very goid in the bed. So someine's up for some amazing nights. ' I slapped Cris on his back but could not hide the smile on my face. I knew I was right. The bright shine in Jordi's hazel eyes and that ever - determined smile said it all.I was in love with Jordi Alba Ramos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This basically reflects my thoughts on Jordi Pie. Comments and kudos are always welcome. Visit me on tumblr - bristimadridistakaki.


	3. An invitation to my heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jordi invites people for his birthday party on Saturday .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its all about impossible things in this chap. So hope you people can imagine it the same way I do. This fic is not being liked by many people . It might seem silly but I'm just 15 and I would like a chance from all my readers :)

Jordi was a really bright minded guy. If not then why else would he have invited everybody from Real Madrid instead of just his National teammates ?  
'Wow', Geri told Jordi. 'Everybody from Madrid ?'  
Jordi replied , 'I guess Leo would like to spend some time with Ronaldo .'  
Neymar interrupts , ' He actually wants to check out Ricky .'  
Jordi slaps Ney's shoulder and says , ' If that was it then I could have asked you or Dani or Leo long ago. '  
Geri said , 'As if we all don't know how much our Jordito likes to do everything on his own.'   
' He won't like me. He us a Madrid guy , a Brazilian. Like after retirement , he will live three oceans away from me '  
Neymar, 'So its a confession? ' He winks at Gerard.  
'Ya . I really like Kaka. He is one of the best midfielders in this world. The talent he's got , oh my God. And such a down to earth person inspite if the fame and money. And nothing to say about his angelic smile and his chocolate boy face.'  
'He is one of my biggest inspirations not only as a player but also as a person.'  
Geri , ' Yes , he really is hard to stop. But you should give it a try. I think he has no problem with Barca guys and you actually love Madridistas.'  
'Exactly the way you love Sergio .'  
Ney ooh-ed at Geri and Geri rolled his eyes. Well , he thought , falling for rivals is actually not that bad if they are like Sergio.  
Back in Madrid :   
'Oh my God , Ricky , I received an invitation from Alba, 'Cris said as he came running to me.   
'I think he invited everyone from Madrid. Marcelo said he got one . I got it too.'  
'Fabio , Pepe and James said the same. I guess something's up.'  
'Hope he doesn't like anyone else out here.' My face drooped as I thought of it.  
Cris placed a reassuring hand in my shoulder. 'No matter what , you gotta take your chance.'

**Author's Note:**

> Lets pretend Kaka is still in Real Madrid. More works coming up once my exams end. Visit me on tumblr - bristimadridistakaki.tumblr.com and talk to me. You can put in suggestions too :)


End file.
